Timmy's World at Night: Take Two
Title: Timmy's World at Night: Take Two Recorded: November 20th, 2007 Uploaded: July 10th, 2008 (Bobtherbuf) Length: 4:38 Description: Take two of me doing stuff in the middle of the night. Transcript video opens with a shot of the computer area in Timbox's room, covered in old food boxes, plates, and cups. To the left is a disorganized bookcase, packed to the brim with papers and books at every possible angle. "This is my second home video every published on YouTube published at the time I was called Timthefilmmaker rather than now bobtherbuf." Timbox: Yeah yeah yeah...This is my com-This is my trusty computer... moves the camera closer to the computer. Timbox: Here. Now let me turn it on... reaches his hand forward to turn the monitor on, which illuminates to show his desktop "My Computer here is powered by Dell and enhanced by Windows Vista." Timbox: Dere dere dere dere... camera moves about as he accesses the start menu and goes to "Recent" Timbox: And that thing on...(?) clicks on something, and the menu disappears Timbox: Whereashee...Whenashee you be cowamarie... lowers the camera to his lap, where he's thumbing through his 1996 MGM/UA flyer "This, you guys, is the 1996 MGM/UA Family Entertainment flyer that came with the 1996 THX Certified VHS release of the beloved 1939 MGM musical, The Wizard of Oz, complete with an image of the character of Marina from the 1995 Don Bluth Film, the Pebble and the Penguin, flying with ice skates. I kissed that picture once in Timmy's World at Night Part Deux: Guest Starring Mandark." Timbox: Let's shee...Shloppy sloppy sloppy... places the flyer in front of the computer, zooming in on a picture of Marina Timbox: There we are...See there Hubie? This is switches to some strange accent your girlfriend Mareene! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh! camera slowly turns to Timbox's shadowed face Timbox: And-And only yoooou...hehbedah hebe-and only yooou...hmm...insumbedant eeeeviiill...MOTHERSON. And if only yooou, and me, insumbedant evil! Heh heh heh heh heh! his manaical laughter continues, the camera goes back to the computer screen, where the start menu is once more open Timbox: Excellent! Excellent... menu closes again, and the camera back to his face. Timbox: Let me...You wanna see-You wanna see my shit? Yeah, let's see my shit...Hubie and Marina...And ROCK-OOOO! camera moves down to a book on his lap, filled with pictures of the Disney World Magic Kingdom Timbox: Doo doo doo...OH! What a HEAVY book! "What you're looking over my shoulders is the 2004 revised, updated and expanded edition of Christopher Finch's the Art of Walt Disney, and also, a picture of Aladar the Iguanodon from Disney's Dinosaur (2000) guarding the entrance for the Disney's Dinosaur ride at Animal Kingdom. That ride opens in 1998 under the title, "Countdown to Extinction", and features a Styracosaur guarding the entrance rather than Aladar." camera twirls around back to Timbox, the only part of his face illuminated is a wide peculiar grin Timbox: Huh huh huh...Sheenoayyjay! "The music track that I've listened to was Crash Site by Jerry Goldsmith for Paramount Pictures' ill-received 1995 big screen adaptation of Michael Crichton's 1980 novel, Congo, best remembered for the realization of Amy and the white or grey gorillas as people in ape costumes by Stan Winston Studio, with volcano and earthquake effects by ILM and Michael Lantieri It appears as Track Six in the Congo Soundtrack." shot lingers on Timbox's face for several seconds before he gives a brief "moo". The aforementioned music track begins playing, as Timbox zooms back to the picture of Marina. He gives a brief grunting noise, then looks back to his book's barely-visable pictures Timbox: There he is! The great Aladar the Iguanodon, from Disney's Dinosaur! Yeah, he was raised by these lemurs, okay? seconds later, he looks up and turns off the music Timbox: Man...You guys could've raised me as a... looks back at the picture of Marina Timbox: As for you, Marina...You, Hubie, and Rocko could've'' voice raises'' RAISED ME AS A KID! HMPH! zooms out, rocking his camera gently back and forth Timbox a whisper: Could've raised me as a kid...Could've raised me as a kid...What he's trying to say...Could've raised me as a kid...Why does she look GLORIOUS?! pulls something off the bookshelf to his left Timbox: And would you...Would you...suddenly becomes like a stereotypical upper-class woman allow me to see the GLORIOUS Tyrannosaurus Rex? Hmm... looks back to his lap. He has switched books, now to one labeled "Sketch Gallery", adorned with the image of a T-Rex and a Pterosaur "This is Ricardo Delgado's sketch of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and a small Pterosaur for his silent comic book published by Dark Horse, titled Age of Reptiles, which I felt I would one day make 2D traditional hand drawn/3D CGI animated features out of this comic book and its sequel, the Hunt, published as 5 issues over 3 years later in 1996." Timbox: There he is, Tyrannosaurus Rex! Hm hm hm hm hmm... looks at the computer screen, where the start menu is once more open. He promptly closes it, and stares at the screen "This is really my second home video ever published on YouTube, on November 2007. To watch my 9 other videos, go to www.youtube.com/bobtherbuf. That's all, folks." Timbox: Wait till this thingy pop-up...pop-up appears OH! Wanna shee...Hmm... opens up two video/audio programs Timbox: Hmm, hmm, hmm! closes out of one program Timbox: Wanna see...voice Doo doo doo doo doo! camera goes back down to the book Timbox: There he is! Lookie lookie lookie... video ends.